Hablando se entiende la gente o eso dicen
by anira22
Summary: Harry, Ginny, y su entorno familiar tienen una serie de charlas sobre un tema nada fácil de tratar. Post DH, RdM.


_Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de la Warner Brothers. _

-¿Dónde vas tan guapa?-Le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hija cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras. En la cocina de la Madriguera flotaba el delicioso olor de la cebolla asada al vino mezclada con la carne. Molly observó a su hija con ojo clínico: Ginny había cambiado mucho desde que salía con Harry, al parecer los chicos habían salido también durante el último curso en el que Dumbledore fue director, y ella no se había enterado. Ahora, con la calma, todos lo sabían.

Ginny estaba cambiando, se comportaba y se vestía como una mujer, iba a empezar una vida laboral por ella misma (como cazadora en el equipo femenino de las Holly Harpies) y qué decir de Harry. Ron, él y Hermione habían hecho una especie de examen "extraoficial" de los ÉXTASIS, los chicos habían estado preparándose durante meses (mientras se reconstruía el mundo mágico) para los exámenes, exámenes que también hicieron otros alumnos de Hogwarts. Mcgonagall, que era la nueva directora, había acordado con el ministro que lo más justo para los alumnos de Hogwarts que en los dos últimos años escolares habían sufrido irregularidades académicas era el que no tuvieran que repetir esos cursos en Hogwarts sino estudiar intensivamente para aprobar los exámenes como si hubieran cursado el año. Así que Hermione, Harry y Ron (y otros tantos alumnos) habían hecho exámenes de TIMOs y EXTASIS fuera de fecha (incluida Ginny, que tuvo que hacer los exámenes de sexto curso para poder pasar a séptimo, ya que había perdido la mitad del año). Al final Hermione había conseguido entrar en un puesto en el ministerio, trabajando por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, Ron (que había sacado notas muy buenas en los éxtasis) acabó trabajando en el negocio de bromas de Fred y George y Harry, con tan solo diecinueve años era jefe de aurores después de un solo año en la Academia de aurores (año en el que Ginny había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts)

Ahora ella y Harry pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos.

-He quedado con Harry-dijo Ginny retocándose un pendiente-Llega tarde, por cierto. No sé por qué se empeña en pasar recogerme, podríamos haber quedado directamente allí-dijo para sí misma.

-¿Y dónde vais?-Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Al callejón Diagon, a dar una vuelta-Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Harry. Ginny le abrió, le sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios como saludo-Hola.

-Hola, guapa- ¿Qué tal, Señora Weasley?

-Harry, cielo. Esta es tu casa-dijo secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina-No tienes que llamar a la puerta, puedes aparecerte directamente, lo sabes.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que era mucho más cortés llamar a las puertas. ¿Estás lista?-Ginny se agachó y se anudó una sandalia. La señora Weasley la estudió, era evidente que Ginny lucía mucho más femenina, durante años su pequeña pelirroja, siempre se había caracterizado por exhibir una imagen fuerte, casi masculina, para contrarrestar, la señora Weasley estaba segura, la dominancia de sus hermanos varones. Siendo la única chica y la menor de todos los hermanos, Ginny siempre había sido la más protegida y cuidada, y ella se empeñaba en demostrarles a sus hermanos que era fuerte como ellos. Pero es imagen había cambiado desde que salía con Harry, no es que su hija se hubiera convertido en una chica bobalicona como las que perseguían a Harry, pero se ponía faldas, vestidos, y de vez en cuando se ponía maquillaje o se pintaba las uñas.

-Vamos-dijo Ginny-Adiós, mami.

-Tened cuidado-La señora Weasley se despidió con un gesto de las manos y la cabeza.

Harry miraba a un lado y a otro en el callejón Diagon, pensando en qué tiendas entrar… podían entrar a la tienda de ropa, quería comprarse una nueva capa de viaje (y le compraría una bonita a Ginny), luego podían ir a hablar con Ollivander, quería lustrar un poco su varita (la usaba demasiado) y finalmente tomar un helado en la heladería. Ginny iba a su lado, cogida a su mano mirando a los lados y sin decir nada, un gesto indescifrable en su cara.

Harry se compró una capa de viaje negra (aunque Ginny le insistió en que se llevara la verde) y ella solo se compró una gabardina muy pesada para los días de lluvia y frío.

-Un helado de tres bolas, leche merengada, turrón y cheesecake-pidió Harry-Con caramelo y dos galletas.

-Lo que sea para usted, señor Potter-Harry sonrió agradecido y feliz-¿Y la señorita?

-Fresa y chocolate-dijo Ginny.

-¿Nada más?-dijo Harry-Yo pago-Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada-Nada más-le dijo al dependiente que salió pitando de allí.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De nosotros-dijo Ginny.

-No vas a dejarme ¿no?-dijo con una risa nerviosa. Ginny lo miró muy seria-¿No?

-No, claro que no. No es eso.

-¿Entonces, qué es?-Sus helados aparecieron en sus copas, las bolas de Harry eran enormes y un montón de caramelo rosa, y negro cubría su copa.

-Esto-dijo señalando al helado.

-Haberte pedido otra cosa-Ginny soltó un bufido como el de un búfalo.

-No, esto-dijo señalando al callejón-¿por qué hemos venido hoy al callejón? Ayer a Hogsmeade, y anteayer a Londres.

-Son citas.

-Llevamos dos años juntos, Harry.

-Bueno, técnicamente… pero si ponemos el tiempo real…

-¿Qué tiempo real, Harry? ¿Por qué no estamos en tu casa metidos en la cama? ¡Mira a Ron y a Hermione!

-Mira, yo… nunca tuve la oportunidad de llevarte a una cita a Hogsmeade. Nunca tuvimos una cita normal en la escuela, como una pareja… normal, de nuestra edad. Luego nos separamos durante un año, y luego, cuando por fin podíamos estar juntos nos tocó estudiar para pasar los exámenes, y cuando pasamos los exámenes ¿qué? Tú a Hogwarts un año y yo a la Academia. Sí, somos novios desde hace tres años(con uno de descanso obligado en medio) pero…-Harry se quedó en silencio. Ello habían tenido pocas horas felices en Hogwarts, el verano lo habían pasado prácticamente estudiando (aunque el día de su cumpleaños, Ginny terminó de darle el regalo que se había quedado a medias el año anterior)y luego él había empezado la academia y ella el colegio. Ahora estaban en verano, Harry tenía trabajo en el ministerio y ella pronto se iría de ciudad en ciudad jugando con el equipo de las Holly Harpies, entrenando cada día. Se habían hecho adultos sin disfrutar de su relación de adolescentes.

-El helado está bueno-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con pena. Era evidente que él solo quería ser como el resto de chicos, y que lo de ellos dos había tenido algunas complicaciones, por culpa de la guerra y por culpa de las separaciones. Al menos Ginny sabía que ella no era la única que lo había pasado mal-Este año nos hemos visto en Hogsmeade. Y en Navidades me llevaste a un concierto de los Hipogrifos locos… Así que sí hemos tenido citas.

-Lo de irnos a mi casa me ha sonado bien-Ginny sonrió con picardía-Eso… eso también lo eché de menos mientras estuviste en Hogwarts. Supongo que no es momento de citas sino… de pasarnos el día en la cama.

-Más bien-dijo Ginny-Lo de las citas, cogerse de la mano y darnos besos furtivos en la cafetería de Madame Pudipié estaba bien para la escuela.

-¿Nos vamos a mi casa?-Harry le sonrió, y sus ojos verdes centellearon picarones debajo de las lentes.

-Acábate el helado primero-dijo Ginny metiendo su cucharita dentro. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron entre risas y sábanas en el cuarto que Harry ocupaba ahora en Grimauld Place, haciendo el amor y disfrutando de una relación que ya nadie truncaría.

Ginny abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa, no quería mancharse la ropa y eligió desaparecerse en vez de usar la red flu. Era ya casi la hora de cenar y estaba un poco preocupada por lo que dirían sus padre, mayor de edad o no, en el mundo mágico una chica no hacía ciertas cosas si no estaba casada, o al menos, si lo hacía, los padres nunca debían enterarse.

-No son horas de que una señorita llegue a casa, Ginny-la reprendió su madre.

-Lo siento, se nos ha hecho tarde.

-¿En el callejón Diagon?

-¿Qué? No-Ginny dejó las bolsas en la puerta-Hemos ido luego a Londres… Harry no ha terminado de acondicionar Grimauld Place y queríamos ver muebles y esas cosas.

-Ya. Siéntate, Ginny-Ginny se acercó temerosa a la mesa-Hoy cenamos solas, tu padre está ocupado y tus hermanos se han olvidado que tienen una madre-Ginny levantó una ceja y sonrió.

-Harry te pide mucho tu opinión para decorar SU casa-puntualizó.

-Soy una chica-Ginny se encogió de hombros enrollando un trozo de pechuga entre los trozos de cebolla-Hay más gracia para elegir esas cosas.

-Y querrá que estés a gusto en Grimauld Place-Ginny entrecerró los ojos. ¿Sabía su madre…?

-No solo yo, cualquiera. Esa casa es peor que la casa de los gritos. Pero tiene posibilidades. Lo primero es arrancar ese horroroso papel de la pared, y poner algo más luminoso. También vamos a cambiar las ventanas, más grandes y translúcidas, para que pase la luz. Los muebles son lo de menos.

-Te veo implicada.

-Sí-dijo Ginny-Hermione y yo vamos a construir un palacio en esa casa-disimuló-Con el dinero de Harry, claro.

-¿Hermione… también?

-Es su amiga, mamá. Ya te he dicho que las chicas tenemos más gusto para baldosas, colores, y muebles.

-Espero que quede bien-dijo recogiendo la mesa.

Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, después de cenar. Escribía en su diario lo ocurrido hoy con Harry, lo bien que lo habían pasado en casa de él, cuando oyó a su padre rezongar sobre algo del ministerio. Harry le había pedido a Ginny que se fuera a vivir con él hoy, pero ella le había dicho que eso no podría ser. Hermione vivía sola, y Fleur se había trasladado desde Francia a Londres, pero eso no era lo normal entre las brujas, y Ginny sabía que sus padres no considerarían algo propio el que ella se fuera a vivir con Harry sin estar casados… así que Harry le había dicho que se casaban y todo solucionado, y Ginny se había echado a reír mientras Harry la escrutinaba con ojos críticos, "no te estaba diciendo que me lo pidieras, Harry… aún", le había contestado Ginny.

El señor Weasley se sentó a la mesa frotándose las manos, mientras su mujer le servía una cerveza de mantequilla y un plato de cena.

-De verdad, no sé cómo puede hacer tanto frío en verano.

-Han dicho que durará un par de días, querido, en el resto de Europa están igual.

-Está muy buena la sopa, Molly.

-Guarda sitio que hay pechugas asadas al vino con cebollita. Tu hija se ha puesto morada-El señor Weasley sonrió-Hablando de tu hija…

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Últimamente sale mucho con Harry.

-Son novios, Molly.

-Ya, pero-la señora Weasley se acercó una silla y se sentó junto a su marido-Ginny está cambiada… se comporta como una mujercita, Arthur.

-Eso es porque tiene dieciocho años, Molly, es una mujercita.

-Y Harry es un hombre ya-dijo la señora Weasley como quien no quería la cosa, la cuchara del señor Weasley se quedó a medio camino de su boca, derramando líquido sobre el plato en forma de gotitas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que son jóvenes, Arthur. Habría que hablar con ellos, de cosas-El señor Weasley partió un trozo de pan y empezó a zamparse la cebolla.

-No creo que necesiten ninguna clase de charla, como mucho Harry-dijo el señor Weasley-Pero ya habrán hablado con él, en el mundo muggle esto es distinto, Molly. Seguro que…

-¿Su tío?-ella levantó las cejas y puso cara de escéptica-¿De verdad crees que su tío tuvo esa clase de conversación con Harry?

-Bueno, pues si no fue su tío sería Sirius.

-No creo que le diera tiempo, sinceramente. Has hablado de esto con todos nuestros chicos.

-Son mis hijos.

-Arthur…

-Molly, es mi hija con quien… ya sabes-el señor Weasley apartó el pan y el plato de mala gana, indicando que ya no le cabía más-No puedo hablar con Harry de esas cosas sabiendo que luego va a estar con mi niña.

-Harry no tiene otro padre… otro hombre en su vida que…

-Que hable con Bill-sentenció el señor Weasley.

-Mañana yo hablaré con Ginny, sí, no pongas esa cara. Hablaré con ellas porque con las chicas también hay que hablar, y espero que para entonces hayas entrado en razón y veas que lo mejor es charlar con Harry del asunto.

Ginny guardó el diario en el cajón de su mesita de noche, el sueño le venció pronto y las horas de la noche le pasaron volando, hasta que una cortina se descorrió por la mañana dejando entrar los rayos del sol.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con voz dormida. Su madre se sentó a su lado, y le frotó los hombros como pidiéndole que se levantara. Ginny se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre.

-Levanta, anda-Ginny se incorporó y se apoyó en los cojines, quedándose medio sentada, restregándose los ojos y mirando con mala cara a su madre-Tenemos que hablar, Ginny.

-¿De qué?

-De mujer a mujer.

-¿Ahora? Hace años que tengo la regla, mamá-Ginny trató de volver a cerrar los ojos pero su madre se lo impidió. Después de rezongar un poco, se dio cuenta de la palidez del rostro de su madre, y de que le temblaban las manos-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, aún no, pero pasará-Ginny puso cara de no entender nada-Has cambiado mucho, estás…hecha una mujer-dijo peinándole el pelo.

-Mami…

-Chist-la señora Wealsey se alisó el delantal sobre la falda-Sé que Harry y tú sois novios desde hace mucho, y sé cómo son los chicos y las chicas a tu edad. Yo… yo pienso que lo mejor es esperar a ser una mujer casada, como yo hice.

-Mamá…

-Pero-la interrumpió-Son otros tiempos. Lo que no quiero es que te lances al vacío, prefiero que antes de hacer nada sepas algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-dijo Ginny alarmada. Su madre no iba a hablarle de lo que creía que iba a hablarle.

-De lo que pasa entre los chicos y las chicas cuando se gustan mucho, cuando están solos. Supongo que Harry y tú ya os habréis besado muchas veces-Ginny se mordió una sonrisa-Yo misma os he visto (aunque sé que él se controla delante de papá). Llega un momento que el cuerpo… te pide más, Ginny. Te pide estar con un hombre de otra forma, de forma íntima. ¿Me sigues?

-Creo que sí-por ahora la cosa, pensó Ginny, no se había puesto demasiado bochornosa.

-Harry y tú, empezaréis…no; debéis acariciaros primero, porque lo más importante Ginny, son los sentimientos-Ginny miró con compasión a su madre, a quien le sudaban las manos, y que persistía en retorcer el pobre paño de cocina que pronto empezaría a desgarrarse. Durante un buen rato la señora Weasley estuvo hablando de besos y caricias, para finalmente adentrarse en un terreno más pantanoso, describiéndole a Ginny cómo haría Harry para hacer el amor con ella, mientras le aconsejaba a su hija que lo mejor era relajarse porque era algo hermoso, y que no se preocupara si no le gustaba las primeras veces, porque a veces era algo incómodo. Todo el rato Ginny estuvo debatiéndose entre zanjar aquella conversación, interrumpiendo a su madre para decirle que esa charla estaba demás, pues ella y Harry hacían el amor desde hacía un año y ya no había secretos que desentrañar sobre relaciones sexuales, o callarse y no darle el disgusto. Optó por esta, finalmente. La cosa era bastante… incómoda, pero Ginny estaba segura que su madre llevaría mucho peor el saber que su niñita inocente no lo era para nada que el hablar durante treinta minutos sobre relaciones prematrimoniales entre adolescentes. La señora Weasley acabó la perorata con un suspiro de alivio-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí-La señora Weasley frunció el ceño, eso le gustaba tan poco como a Ginny, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio con tal de que su niña no se adentrara en esos terrenos sin conocimientos previos de la materia sexual-¿Vas a hablar con Harry también?

-Sí, hablará tu padre. Creo que Harry estará más cómodo-Eso Ginny, lo dudaba mucho-¿nada más?-Ginny negó con la cabeza-No te dé vergüenza.

-Tranquila, mami-ella le cogió la mano a su madre cariñosamente, sabía lo duro que había sido para la tradicional de su madre algo así, y lo valoraba mucho-Sé que estos temas no son fáciles para ti. Si tengo una pregunta, se la haré a Fleur.

-¿Harás eso por mí?-dijo su madre soltando un bufido de alivio.

-Creo que será más cómodo para las dos-rió Ginny.

Ginny llegó al ministerio justo antes de la hora de comer. Le había mandado a Harry la lechuza familiar diciéndole que tenían que comer juntos, porque tenían que hablar.

Ginny llamó a la puerta del despacho de Harry, hacía dos meses que lo ocupaba y todavía no le había cambiado el aire.

-Hola, princesa-le dijo Harry. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

-¿Tenías que tener esta foto?-Ginny cogió un marco de la mesa de Harry, donde estaba ella con una coleta saludando después de un partido de quidicht el año anterior-Despeinada y sucia, perfecta.

-Hazte una en bikini-dijo Harry.

-¿Te la pondrías en la mesa?

-No, pero la llevaría en mi cartera-Harry le pellizcó el trasero.

-¿Vamos a comer por ahí? Pero al Caldero Chorreante no, por favor, la comida de ahí me da gases…-Ginny puso mala cara.

-Sí, sí claro. Podemos ir a Londres o… a mi casa; echamos un polvo (o dos) y luego dejamos que Kreacher nos alimente.

-Hace dos días sólo querías sacarme por ahí para demostrar lo "normales" que somos, y ahora solo piensas en meter.

-Nunca he dejado de pensar en meter…

-De eso quiero hablarte.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que mi padre quiere darte una charla.

-¿Una charla sobre qué?-Harry rondaba su despacho distraídamente guardando cosas.

-Relaciones sexuales.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó. Ginny le dijo que sí con la mirada-Busca a mi lechuza, le diré a Kreacher que prepare mi baúl, me voy del país-dijo a toda prisa. Ginny lo cogió por el codo sonriendo.

-Creo que no hará falta eso.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Aguantar, como he hecho yo.

-¿Tu padre ha hablado contigo de…?-Harry hizo una O con los dedos de una mano y metió repetidas veces el dedo índice de su otra mano en un gesto esclarecedor. Ginny le pegó en la mano.

-Mi madre. Conmigo ha hablado mi madre. Así que tendrás que aguantar y Harry-Ginny lo tomó por los hombros-Por nada del mundo vayas a decirle a mi padre que tú y yo…-Ginny emuló el gesto de Harry, y él echó la cabeza atrás dejando escapar un lamento-Vamos a comer.

-Ya no tengo hambre-dijo con un puchero de crío-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

-No sé-Ginny abrió la puerta-Espéralo en el peor momento…

Harry llevó a Ginny a comer a Londres, las gemelas Patil tenían familia Muggle y éstos tenían un restaurante de comida india. A Ginny le encantó, pero descubrió que las especias y el picante le sentaban aún peor que la comida del Caldero Chorreante, Harry, que tenía que el estómago cerrado, apenas probó bocado.

-El señor no ha comido nada-Kreacher le retiró su plato a Harry, mirándolo con preocupación-Y la señorita no ha pasado hoy por casa. Kreacher es solo un pobre elfo doméstico pero si el amo quiere hablar de su pequeña pelirroja…-Harry sonrió.

-No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Ginny no vendrá hoy pero quizás venga su padre, Kreacher.

-¿Ha hecho algo deshonorable el amo?-Harry soltó una gran carcajada.

-No, no Kreacher.

-¿Va a casarse el amo con la señorita pecosa?

-Aún no, pero en un futuro no muy lejano, sí. Ginny será tu…

-Ama.

-Señora-lo corrigió Harry. El elfo se miró el delantal, Ginny se lo había regalado para Navidad, en la pechera ponía en principio "Kreacher Rules", pero el elfo lo había cambiado por el escudo de la casa de los Potter, y un letrero en el que ponía "Elfo con amo" A Hermione le parecía espantoso, pero Harry ya se había cansado de decirle a su amiga que no era cosa de él, sino de Kreacher, ya le daba igual la perorata de su amiga con respecto al elfo (con suerte Ron conseguía callarla), Harry sabía que Grimauld Place no habia vivido tiempos tan felices desde… nunca.

El señor Weasley no pasó esa noche por casa, y Harry pensó que con un poco de suerte a su suegro se le habría olvidado, pero cuando llegó a primera hora por la mañana a su despacho, el señor Weasley estaba allí, esperándolo en la puerta, tembloroso y sudoroso.

-Señor Weasley-lo saludó Harry-¿Qué hace aquí fuera?

-Está cerrado-dijo el hombre.

-Mi secretaria tiene la llave-contestó Harry mirando hacia la mesa de la chica-Amy, cuando venga mi familia, los haces pasar, no tienen por qué esperar afuera, ¿entendido?

-Lo siento, señor Potter.

-Pase, señor Weasley. Siéntese-lo invitó Harry dejando su capa y las cosas encima de la mesa.

-Verás, Harry, muchacho… yo… he venido… pues… a…

-Tranquilícese.

-Sí, perdón-el señor Weasley hizo una pausa-Molly y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que es hora de hablar con vosotros, con mi hija y contigo, de ciertas cosas.

-Ya-dijo Harry-Ese tipo de charla ¿no?

-Más o menos, hijo. Yo… sé cómo es el cuerpo de un chico a tu edad, estarás todo el día-Harry sentó y se tapó los ojos para no mirar a su suegro-haciendo tus cosas. Y cuando estás con Ginny, sientes cosas y… bueno, si no tienes una guía esas cosas pueden volverse un tanto vergonzosas… Seguro que alguna vez que has estado con mi hija pues eso…-el señor Weasley se señaló el pantalón-Ha cobrado vida y… bueno, no tienes que avergonzarte, es normal, ¿eh, Harry? Puedes controlarlo antes, cuando sepas que va a ver a mi hija pues… ya sabes, masturbándote…

-¡Señor Weasley!-Harry no sabía donde meterse-No hace falta que siga.

-Sí, sí hace. No debes adentrarte en ese mundo sin consejo.

-No se preocupe.

-¿Por qué?-dijo con suspicacia el Señor Weasley.

-¡No! No, ya me han hablado de esto.

-¿Sirius?-Harry miró al señor Weasley. ¿Sirius? Sirius no, a Sirius no le habría dado tiempo.

-No, no fue…

-¿Tu tío?

-No-Harry notaba su cerebro trabajando a toda máquina, si fuera un reloj oiría el tic-tac-Lupin ¡Fue Lupin!

-¿Remus?-El señor Weasley sonó aliviado.

-Sí, después de que nos dijera lo de Ted… que iban a tenerlo me habló de… de sexo-dijo en voz baja.

-Oh, bien, bien…. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Nop-dijo tajantemente-Y si la tuviera, le preguntaré a Bill-terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Harás eso por mí?-dijo con voz suplicante. Harry se echó a reír, los dos se levantaron a la vez, el señor Weasley se acercó y le dio una palmada en la cara, cariñosa-Eres como un hijo. Te quiero como a un hijo, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Sí, señor.

-Lo malo es que… no quiero a mis hijos como a mi hija-Harry rió.

-Entiendo.

-Y…

-¿Sí?

-No te cases con mi hija por… eso. Sé de magos que lo han hecho y se han metido en un infierno.

-Yo quiero a Ginny. Y ella a mí. Y no vamos a esperar a estar casados-Era una verdad a medias, y quizás tranquilizaría al señor Weasley. Su suegro le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

-Entonces tendrás que casarte con ella.

-Encantado.

Ginny escribía todo lo que Harry le había contado en su diario, hoy apenas se habían visto, y la semana que viene empezaría los entrenos de quidicht. Sus padres al menos, estaban tranquilos. Ginny ya se había puesto el pijama y estaba dispuesta a echarse a dormir cuando su madre llamó a su puerta diciéndole que tenía visita. Hermione pasó como una exhalación dentro de su cuarto y cerrando la puerta se echó sobre la cama junto a ella.

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar.

-Estoy hartita de esa frase, Hermione. Más vale que sea urgente. ¿Te has quedado embarazada?

-¡NO!, solo quería pedirte que me consiguieras dos entradas para el partido de los Chudley, ahora eres jugadora profesional, seguro que tienes enchufe, y quiero darle una sorpresa a tu hermano.

-Por un momento creí que ibas a hablarme de sexo-Ginny suspiró-Las pediré.

-Tu hermano y yo podriamos daros unas cuantas clases-Ginny puso cara de asco, iba a mandarle callar cuando oyeron un estropicio afuera, sin duda la señora Weasley las había oído. Hermione se quedó blanca y Ginny se alegró de no haber hablado más de la cuenta.

FIN.


End file.
